Every love story has a happy ending
by Duckgirl97
Summary: Who'd have thought Sam as the maternal type? Please Read&Review let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

It was early afternoon and Sam was into the last hour of her shift when her legs went from beneath her and she blacked out

Within minutes later she was awake and very confused, she looked around taking in her surroundings stood in front of her was Zoe 'Sam, are you okay? Do you know why you blacked out like that?' Zoe was still staring at her wide eyed 'Erm no i-i just, i don't even remember..' Sam trails off..

'Right Sam i'm going to ask you some questions and you need to be completely honest okay?' Zoe says before looking down at her clipboard

'When was your last period?' She looks at Sam who's struggling to remember 'About 3 months ago' Zoe doesn't look convinced but carries on 'When was the last time you ate or drank anything?' Sam rolls her eyes 'last night' Zoe who's concentrating on her last question before lifting her head 'Sam, is there any chance you could be pregnant?' Stunned at the question Sam sat there deep down she knew there was a very high possibility. She nodded without saying a word 'Right okay, i take ot Tom doesn't know?' She asks Sam sits there in silent and shakes her head a single tear rolling down her cheek 'Look i'll go get an ultrasound an we'll have a look okay?' Zoe says an sam nods not being able to say a word 'Everything's going to be okay' Zoe smiled before leaving the cubicle that sam was left stunned by the news she could be carrying Tom's baby!

Zoe returned a few minutes later with an ultrasound machine 'this is going to be a little cold' she said before producing a gel on to sam's rather rounded stomach..

Sam hadn't even noticed her stomach growing until Zoe had this ultrasound going over the bottom of my stomach

I could see the delight in her eyes and the smile on her face 'Well congratulations Mummy.. I'd say your about 14 weeks' sam looked at her with horror on her face.. What on earth was Tom going to say she thought! 'Erm thanks Zoe and id rather if you didn't tell anyone just yet?'

'Sam, patient confidentiality. I wont tell a soul but i do think you should tell Tom and make an appointment with the midwife' sam nodded and was about to get up an leave the cubicle while Zoe was putting things back

'Oh sam?' Zoe called

'Yeah?'

'Ill give you the rest of the week off.. And congratulations' Zoe said with a slight smile on her face an sam couldn't help but smile back

During the drive home Sam couldn't help but smile and feel excited about the news of becoming a 'Mummy'


	2. Chapter 2

'Im home' sam shouted when she walked through the doors. She got into the hallway and could smell coffee which instantly shook her and she was sick Tom must have heard her run to the toilet as he was right there behind holding her hair and rubbing her back 'babe you okay?' He asked but before he was able to get an answer she was being sick.

It had finally stopped an Tom had put her to bed and made her some soup 'sorry' she said feeling embarrassed 'babe there's nothing to be sorry about, i still think your beautiful' he said she started blush 'Tom, i know it wasn't planned and i hope you don't hate me i didn't plan it but im pregnant' sam blurts out the fastest she's ever spoke in her life with tears streaming down her face. Tom looks at her confused 'you're.. Pregnant?' Tom asks. Sam nods an crawls down to the bottom of the bed before he has a chance to answer she's hid her face in his chest! He hugged her hard 'Sam you've just made me the happiest man on earth, iloveyou' he beams kissing her forehead 'i have?' She asks in the smallest voice she possibly has.

3months later

'Tom! Tom!' Sam shouts from the bedroom! Tom runs to the bedroom making sure she's okay he could here the panic in her voice 'sam, are you okay?! What's wrong?' She shouts coming into the bedroom and seeing sam leaning over the sink with a pool of blood beneath her..


	3. Chapter 3

'I want to know how my girlfriend and baby is! You have to tell me please!' Tom screamed through the doors not knowing what was going on.

'So who do we have here?' Doctor Daniels asks the nurses 'This is Sam Nichols 6 months pregnant, abdominal bleeding' the nurse informed doctor Daniels 'baby's very distressed were going to have to do an emergency c-section inform the maternity ward and the special care baby unit because this baby's going to have to go straight there also someone inform the father Dr Tom Kent he's waiting outside'

After 30 minutes the baby was out and taken to the special are baby unit but Tom never left Sam's side..

2 hours after the surgery sam was finally awake and tom was asleep next her bed.. 'The baby' she cried 'My little baby, where is she?' Sam asked an the nurse instantly came over 'your baby's okay she's in the special care baby unit and although she's only small she's a fighter just like her mum' the nurse told sam with a smile which made sam a little more hopeful. Tom was now awake an kissing sam 'baby are you okay? I never left your side, are you okay?' Tom was asking. 'Im fine i just want to see my baby..please'

Tom wheeled sam to the special care baby unit.. 'Sorry can i ask who you are?' The nurse asked 'erm yeah sorry my names Sam Nichols i believe my daughter is in here?' Sam said feeling quite drained 'yeah your daughter's just through here' they followed the nurse to the incubator right at the far end of the room was the smallest baby i've ever seen she was so perfect.. 'I want to call her Ciara.. ' sam said 'Well this is baby Ciara weighing 2lb 7oz born 11:46am' the nurse went on.. Sam nodded but couldn't take her eyes off of her baby 'she's perfect.. She suits Ciara.. Ciara May Kent?' Tom asks smiling down at Tom 'perfect' sam says with a smile.. The nurse left them to it and turned around to see the perfect family standing there!

Sam and Tom couldn't have asked for anything more perfect.. But how long will it last..


	4. Chapter 4

3 days since baby Ciara was bought into the world.

'How's she doing?' Sam asked the nurse uneasy 'Well as you know she's very premature and its incredibly ill, it looks like it's going to be a long period of time she's in here but only time will tell, were doing everything we can to help her as you know!' The nurse explained as sam's eyes was still fixed on her baby 'Miss it's 3am you look shattered you should really go back to bed, Ciara will still be here in the morning' the nurse spoke in a gently tone to sam who looked half asleep, sam who looked at the nurse an nodded before turning around and walking in the opposite direction toward the door.

4:02am

Nurse Kita had been called onto the maternity ward to assist a midwife.

'Well, well, well.. Who do we have here' a gruffed voice man speaks to himself 'Baby Ciara, weighing 2lb 7oz. Baby of Samantha Nichols and Thomas Kent!' He read to himself 'so your a very ill little girl i see..' Baby Ciara starts to awake an crying and screaming 'shut up! Shut up! Shut up you stupid baby' the man shouts whilst throwing his hand over the baby's mouth, 'now what are these for?' He asks himself whilst pulling at the tube that connects the baby to the life/oxygen machine.. 'That should do it' he says before walking off.. As he walks back through the double doors the baby begins to cry and cry but no one can here her..


End file.
